The Princess and The Squire
by MeerKat
Summary: CoWritten. The Princess Shaylee (daughter of King Roald) and Squire Bryant (Son of Kel and Neal) find each other saving each other.
1. The Beginning

**__**

Okay , This story was written with my friend Cricket Pixie. That is why it is written like this. If you have a hard time reading it just leave a review and your complaints. Thank you.

Disclaimer- Kel, Cleon, King Roald and Neal all belong to Tamora Pierce.

The rest of the characters are original creations of ours.

Note- this is written at 6:00 am EST and about 9 or 10 PM Australian time.

Shaylee walked through a market. Reveling in freedom. She looked at a bracelet on a stand and payed for it then slipped it on. 

  
Bryant sighed happily, enjoying his free time, that actually *was* free   
he saw a girl about his age further up the street, she was dressed in peasant's garb, but her nobility was easily seen. As she walked around the market some more, her mood lightened.  
  
Feeling daring, Bryant tried to follow her  
  
Shaylee felt the presence of someone. She took more turns and went down streets but then she found herself...trapped in a alleyway."Dammit" she muttered.  
  
Bryant came out of the shadows that he had been so successful in hiding in. "greetings lady" he said, half mocking this half grown 'lady'  
  
She growled. "Whom are you calling a lady? 'Cause I know I'm not one" her voice had gathered a 

  
Bryant raised an eyebrow "you are awfully good at changing your accent, my lady, if only you were as good at masking the way you walk."  
  
She scowled from under her hood. "Shut it" she spat.  
  
"But, if I shut it, as you say, I won't be able to direct you out of this ally." he continued  
  
"direct me?" she asked annoyed. "The way to get out of an alley is to walk forward" as she did so.  
  
"Fine!" Bryant said, asaperated for no reason "But, what is your name before you leave?" he called out  


"Shayna" she yelled back at him.  
  
"It was good to meet you Lady Shayna!" he called back and walked on.  
  
Shaylee growled. She had wasted so much time talking it seemed she had to go back home. She sighed walked back to the Palace gate, nodded to the guards and walked up into the palace.  
  
Bryant sighed as he looked around the bustling market place. For someone who was in such high spirits just not a long time ago, he was feeling quite sad.  
Bryant smoothed his squire's uniform quickly, for a moment wishing he had never been included in the guest list for this ball.   
  
Shaylee gagged as she danced with yet another Page or squire. Her long flowing raven black hair tied up in a complicated bun.  
  
Bryant ran a hand through his brown hair, standing listlessly on the edge of the dance floor.  
He noticed the girl with the black hair...as she moved he realized he recognized her.  
  
She looked around the room looking for people she knew.   
  
On a whim he called out "Lady Shayna! May I have the dance?"  
  
She looked at him nervously. "I know no Lady Shayna of who you speak of" 

"But you are the same person."

Shaylee glared at him and turned back to the pimply faced Squire she was dancing with. Suddenly she felt strong arms take hold of her.

"Will you not even give the grace to explain?" Bryant said, feeling tired of this conversation already

She looked at Bryant who she was now dancing with. "No. Because I would never be allowed out into the city" she whispered in a harsh tone.

"But you would like to escape, yes?" he asked as they twirled around the dance floor

Shaylee growled softly.

Bryant looked thoughtful

Shaylee suddenly pushed free of Bryant and ran from the ballroom. 

"What?" he said startled, and took off after her

Her dress was long so she held it up. This couldn't happen, if her father ever knew she was betraying his trust and leaving the palace, she would be given a guard. Someone who would watch her every move till she married. That thought made her even more upset. 

Bryant opened his mouth to call out to her again, but thought better of it, after all she was making it quite clear she didn't want a barrage of people after her. He caught up "My lady," he began, catching his breath "what is wrong?"

Shaylee turned around. "Leave me alone, sir please" she almost begged then took off up several flights of stairs.

Bryant stood at the base of the stairs, with a confused look on his face. He saw another girl walk up to him with a knowing look on her face

Aylssa of Kennan looked at Bryant. "Why are chasing her? You have no chance"

Her pushed some of her flaming red hair out of her face. 

:

Bryant smiled at the friendly face "Who is she?"

"I know her from somewhere...I just don't know where"

"She the crowned princess of our fair land, twit!" 

Bryant looked puzzle then figured

He went red almost instantly

"She is?" he exclaimed, realizing his stupidity

:

"Yes, She's the princess the other 'Noble' ladies call the Rebel Princess" she smirked.

"That's right..." he said, it was all clicking

:

"Do you want to go back to the ball?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sure," Bryant said, realizing he really should get back "why are you out here?"

"I saw you chase after our little princess and I decided to see what was going on. The balls or very boring have you noticed?"

"Well," he said, swinging his arms lightly as he strode "I haven't actually been given the chance to think today, as you can see."

"Yes cause you were busy thinking about her weren't you?" she teased.

:

"Nooooo," he said trying to hide his glowing face "it's just been a very...full...day."

Alyssa laughed. "Does wittle Bryant like the pwincess?"

Bryant narrowed his green eyes at her "I wouldn't spread that if I were you Alyssa, I'm still better at archery than you. You never know, you might wake up with an arrow through that painting you like so much."

"You wouldn't," she asked warily. 

:

"No, I probably wouldn't...you know me better than that, 'Bryant who's' always full of steam but never boils', isn't that want you normally lecture me about?" he stuck his tongue out at her

She grinned but then her face dropped as they entered the ballroom once more. Many people were still dancing but her father and Bryant's parents were walking towards the two squires. "Bryant..." she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, cautiously looking at his mother and father walking towards them

Alyssa looked down at her feet. Her father towered over her abnormal height. 

:

"Alyssa," Cleon said quietly "Where did you go? I thought you knew you were meant to be staying here in this room."

She kept her head bowed not looking into her father's eyes. "I.. I.." her former confidence left her when she was around her father.

"Bryant, what do you have to say for yourself?" Neal asked.

"Me, Father?" Bryant said, looking mock taken back "I was simply doing stupid things like normal."

Kel looked at her son who so closely resembled her husband "Bryant, on these important occasions you have to try and follow rules, it's important to make a good impression."

"Oh he did" Aylssa muttered with laugh.

Bryant nudged her, trying to laugh himself at his stupidity like he normally did

"Oh he did he?" Neal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kel hid her laughter behind her hand, thinking of how much Alyssa and Bryant were like herself and Neal at the same time.

Cleon rubbed his hand through his hair

Neal was using all his will power to act serious but was failing horribly. 

:

"So, if no one else has any explanations to why you two were out of the ball room without permission, I'm sure I'll be seeing you two in the armory on Sunday morning. One bell of cleaning." Cleon said sternly

"But father" she said finally looking up. 

"But what?"

Aylssa looked at her father with alittle pout and glanced at Bryant, as if to ask 'Should I tell him'???

Bryant glared at her, and shook his head slightly. He could only imagine what would happen if it got out that he made the Princess run off and cry.

She sighed. " Nothing Father.." 

Cleon half smiled "Well, off with you two now, enjoy what's left of the ball."

:

"Do we have too?" She asked.

Kel nudged Cleon "You know, if you really want to punish them, you should just make them stay at the ball until it finishes...I hear some of these can keep going until the sun rises..."

Cleon shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. "No, I think the armory will do fine. You can leave if you wish."

Aylssa smiled and gave a grateful sigh. "Goodnight father" then got out of the ball as fast as she could.

Neal looked at Bryant.

"What?" he said innocently, then looked thoughtful "I might be going too..." he backed away slowly

He nodded and whispered something in Kel's ear. She smiled and then turned and started to walk away.

Bryant raised an eyebrow slowly, one of his more strange talents. "What was that about?" he asked warily

:

His question was awnsered by Aylssa re-entering the ballroom and grabbing and pulled him out of the ball room

"what?-" he half-yelped as he was forcefully towed out of the room

"Bryant, My father let us out of that torture room yet you stay in there!"

"It's not ...that...bad," he said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes. "Why'd you make me keep silent? Now we have to work at the armory! I'm already working at the stables AND serving my father at dinner"

"well!" Bryant spluttered "You shouldn't get into so much trouble."

"It's mainly YOUR fault!!!"

"Sorry," he said, downcast "but," he brighted "I didn't ask you to come and fetch me!"

"Heh..I was late"

"oh...sorry then."

She scowled. "At least we can work on the homework we were given?"

"Homework...homework homework homework," he said in a sing-songy voice "what was that again?"

"Your just ASKING to be hit you know that?" she said as they turned a corner. Both their knights were in the same hallway.

"shhh," he whispered "I know I am, you're too fun to annoy..."

" Why are you shhing me everyone is at the ball!"

Bryant bit his lip " I don't know."

Alyssa sighed and walked into her room, a small cat walked up to her. She smiled." 'Ello Artemis"

Bryant wrinkled his nose at the cat

Artemis hissed at Bryant. "She dun like you" she grinned.

"I know! And I don't like her neither!"

"Oh but she's a pretty kitty" she smiled as she petted the top of the cat's head. Artemis purred.

"yes, a very pretty kitty with very pretty sharp claws."

Alyssa rolled her eyed. 

Bryant flopped down on a chair "I still remember that time that 'sweet kitty' almost scratched my arm off."

"You sat on her tail!!"""

"I didn't see her!"

Aylssa scowled once again." Twit" she muttered under her breathy.

He raised an eyebrow "I heard that Queen Twit."

"Dimwit!"

"Humph."

Bryant moved over to another seat, further away from Alyssa and her purring cat.

"So Bryant, what was our fair princess like?" she questioned.

Bryant sat thoughtfully for awhile "I didn't really get to talk to her...have you met her before? Because she seemed like she wanted to escape from something..."

Aylssa nodded. "From what I have heard, King Roald though he is a good king...doesn't really let Shaylee have much of a life"

"That's pretty stupid, she seems like a pretty sensible girl...when she's not running away from me!"

"She's a lot like her aunt but with and attitude" she smirked.

"Oh. Like I said, I didn't really get to talk to her." Bryant huffily got up and went over to the window

"You like her just admit it!" Aylssa laughed.

"So what if I do? It's not going to change anything." he said quietly keeping his back to her.

"Oh yes it will. You're going to want to see her again/.."

"You just said yourself that the King doesn't let her out very much. I can't exactly waltz up to her chambers to say 'hello' you know..."

" Let me repeat what I said before they call her the rebel princess"

Bryant turned around to frown at Alyssa "so...are you going to help me?"

"Me? Help you find the princess? Shall I remind that you're the one who got me stuck in the armory and the stables"

"But...I'll help you out in the stables if they'll let me, and I am stuck with you in the armory too you know," he put on an innocent face "Please?"

:

"But Bryant.."

"Plleeease? It's just one more time?:

"UGH! okay but we're getting one of your annoying friends to come along" she stated.

"Oh no! Not my annoying friend!" Bryant said dramatically "I know you don't mind them, you just don't like admitting it."

Aylssa huffed. "Just hook one of them in with the plan"

"I'll get Christopher to have breakfast with us tomorrow morning, then we can work it out."

:

"Chris...Chris...Christopher?" she blushed.

"Yes Alyssa, I didn't know you stuttered..." Bryant said, teasing

"Be quiet Bryant" 

"Fine..." Bryant grinned "So, you said something about homework before..."

"Yah, don't you have homework from Thom?"

"Hmm...now you say about it, I think I do.." he sat thoughtfully "But I honestly cant remember it."

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the stables" she laughed.

"Sure," Bryant got up and went off to his room.

Bryant sighed tiredly as he walked through the halls, but walked straight past his door. As if asleep he walked around the halls and then out into the courtyard

A lone figure stood in the courtyard. It looked as if they were deciding something.

Bryant narrowed his eyes, an intruder on the night of a ball wasn't to be welcomed in a friendly manner. He walked right up to the shadow

The person turned around and glared at Bryant. 

"You!" the princess hissed.

"You!" He hissed back

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!?"

"I was just walking along..." Bryant said, wounded "you don't have to be so abrupt and impolite your suppose to be a princess aren't you?" 

"It was MY choice to be a princess, anyway I get away as much as I can"

"Why? I've heard the King doesn't let you do much, but isn't what princess's are supposed to do? Sit around?"

"Yes, But I don't have a lot of maids or guards so I can move freely"

"Oh," Bryant said, suddenly at a loss for words. He plopped himself down on a bench.

Shaylee sat down next to him. "How'd you get out of that dreadful ball?"

"Easy, chase after you, get in trouble and get let off. Easy as pie." He grinned widely

"who was that girl that came up to you in the hall?"

"Girl? Oh that was Alyssa, Cleon's daughter, she's a squire too."

"Cleon??" she raised and eyebrow.

"You heard of him? He's the training master."

"ohhh! The training master" 

"yes. HIM." Bryant muttered, he wasn't usually in Cleon's good books.

"Aren't your parent's friends with him?" Shaylee felt like such a dolt. She should've known the training master name. 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I get out of countless punishments...if anything, it gets me more..."

Shaylee laughed.

"Honestly, if does...I think Cleon just doesn't want me turning out like Pa."

"Your Father is nice" she smiled.

"Thank you. I say the same about yours...after all I don't wish to be beheaded."

"My father would never do that" 

"Or he'd have to deal with your mother"

"Of course," Bryant said laughing "But sometimes I think even she would like to cut off my head. Stop me talking and all."

****

Kat-_Thank you for reading it. I know it may be confusing I'll try to work on the following chapters. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kat here again, Cricket Pixie was busy with school all week so I offered to edit this chapter. The first part is alil awkward because I didn't have the first part of chapter. Sooo I had to write from memory. Like I said before this is written at 6:00 am EST and about 9 or 10 PM Australian time. So if there are mistakes please tell me in a review. Thanks everyone who reviewed!!

The rest of the conversation between the princess and the squire was quiet and somewhat meaningless. Shaylee looked up at the moon and gasped slightly. 

"Bryant I have to go…It was good to finally talk to you decently" she gave him a quick smiled and ran over to a stone wall, she whispered something, a door appeared and with a quick wave goodbye she slipped in and the door disappeared. 

Bryant grinned tiredly and went off to his room.

**The Next Morn**

Bryant stifled a yawn as he strode into the dining hall. Under all the shoulders of the other pages and squires he saw a blonde head moving, trying to push into the line. "Christopher!" he called out trying to catch the shorter boys' attention.

Christopher turned to the voice that had called him, he grinned and walked up to him. "Hello Bryant"

"Why are you always so happy in the morning? Actually, I don't really need to know..." Bryant rubbed his forehead. "I've got to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess, you want me to help you talk to the princess? Did I leave anything out?" he asked as they sat down at a table that Aylssa sat at. "Oh yes it better be soon because all the squires are leaving in a month"

Bryant frowned "how did you know?" he shot an accusing glance at Aylssa "Did you tell him?"

"Who me?" Aylssa smiled mischievously.

"Yes you. That cat has corrupted your mind." he sighed and sat down

:

"No she hasn't!" She growled. 

Christopher laughed. "Okay so how is mission BryantLovesThePrincess coming along?" he said as quickly as possible.

"It hasn't started yet." He said after he elbowed Christopher

Aylssa smirked and looked Bryant straight in the eyes. "You talked to her last night!" she accused.

"That wasn't starting it, starting it...that was just getting the idea..." Bryant said, trying to make himself not seem like a complete fool

This made both of Bryant's friends rolled their eyes. "So what did you and princess talk about?" Christopher asked,

"Nothing..." Bryant said, biting into a peach he nicked off a passing pages' plate.

:

Aylssa scoffed. "Yah, nothing" she said as she ate some bread and drew a hand threw her hair.

Bryant raised his eyebrows "Honestly...just about how much I continue to talk even if I were under water.."

"You've done that too, remember when I threw you into that lake and held you under water, you kept talking!" Christopher laughed.

Bryant wrinkled his nose "Shut up," he laughed "don't tell her that...she'll be scared off!"

"She's eating her royal food with her parents, not with us" Aylssa said quietly. A tinge of jealously in her voice.

"Fine fine..." Bryant said offhandedly, picking at a bruise on his peach

"How are going to do this exactly? Waltz up to the king and ask if we can go talk to his daughter? the only heir to the thrown?" Christopher asked, but his eyes were drawn, as well as Aylssa's up to the front of the room.

"Wha-" Bryant said, startled by his friends' lack of attention

There in the front of the Dining Hall sat the King and Queen, the Training master, the king Champion and the chief healer.

"Uth-oh..something HAS to be wrong.." Christopher whispered.

Bryant nodded and tried to hear

Aylssa sat up straight and watched her father. What could be going she asked herself.

Cleon cleared his voice to talk

Aylssa watched her father intently.

"As you know the ball last night was a huge success. But also it was a night of great disturbance." He looked around and narrowed his eyes 

"It is in my deepest regrets that I have to inform you all that the Princess Shaylee has been kidnapped, most likely in the times of the ball beinging and ending." Cleon said sedately

Christopher gawked. "Uth-oh.."

Bryant whacked his forehead with his hand.

"Anyone with information, or if anyone saw anything, please come and speak to one of us" Cleon motioned to the others around him "sometime today. Thank you."

"Bryant we have to go talk to them" she whispered urgently.

I

Bryant bit his lip, racking his brain "yeah, ok..." he said

As breakfast ended the two friends walked up to their parents and the king and queen.

Aylssa took deep breaths. "you have to tell them everything"

Bryant began to back away slightly "I can't..."

"You have to"

he groaned "fine, fine"

Aylssa grinned and pushed him forward, then soon arrived in front The King and Queen and ECT.

Bryant put on what he thought was his most winning smile "Mother dear, I have to talk to you about the Princess."

Aylssa stood up straight and put her arms behind her back. 

"I talked to her last night, after you dismissed us, that was all, and then she left."

"Where'd she go after you talked?" The king asked.

Bryant shook his head as he talked "I do not know, she said she was going back to her chambers, I think."

"How did she leave?"

"she just got up and left cause it was late, she wasn't mad or anything."

King Roald raised his eyebrow. "I'm asking how did she leave? Did she go through a door or something to that extent?"

Bryant looked a little flustered "she went through a door, we were in the courtyard....it was late, I can't remember everything!"

"Okay, Squire Bryant and Aylssa you may go" The King dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Bryant bowed. 

Aylssa hoped that her father didn't call her as she bowed and started to walk out.

"Aylssa."

Kel motioned to Cleon and he thought better of what he was going to say. "Actually, don't worry Alyssa. It's fine."

She turned and gave her father a smile. "Yes Father"

"It's all right dear, I was just going to remind you when your punishment time is. I'm sure you remember. That is all."

The smiled drifted away and she sighed. "Yes father" she said with less energy.

"come on Alyssa," Bryant said "we better get a move on."

Aylssa nodded and walked out of the Dining Hall.

"so," Bryant said turning to Alyssa and to Christopher who had meekly followed them again "what class do we have first?"

"Christopher?" Aylssa asked. She had no clue even though she had a small inkling. 

"We have Thom's magic class first"

"Then Mathematics"

"Oh great..." Bryant said unenthusiastically

"Oh did Bryant never find out what the homework was?"

"We had homework?" he said, eyes wide, trying to look innocent

"Yes, I reminded you last night"

"Ooops." He shrugged "Oh well."

:

Aylssa laughed, Christopher made his way up to Thom's room.

"I'll talk to you later Alyssa!" Bryant said, dashing off after Christopher

Aylssa made her way up the stairs casually and got to the room around the same time as the two boys.

"we meet again." Bryant said 

"Yep" the three entered together and sat in the middle of the class.

Thom stood in front of the class, his red hair flopped into his eyes.

He looked at the entire class with his mystical purple eyes. "Okay everyone hand in their homework" he said, his voice was calm and held a hint of amusement.

Aylssa handed her paper up/

Bryant looked down and stared at his desk.

"Bryant?" Thom called.

"Well, you see Master Thom, I didn't do it..."

"And why is that?" 

"Didn't do it?"

"No Sir," Bryant mumbled, then straightened "I was too distracted by all the noise of the ball."

"Is my class that boring? that you can get distracted so easily?"

:

"It's not your class, Sir, I just didn't have any free time."

"But I looked like Squire Aylssa did it, and seeing that last night you both left the ball early, I thought I'd get homework from you"

"Aylssa always does her work," Bryant shrugged "I'm not nearly that diligent."

Thom nodded and looked at Aylssa then Bryant. "Bryant, you have 1 week in the stables" 

Bryant groaned quietly, but nodded "Of course sir."

:

Aylssa sniggered softly.

:

He stuck his tongue out at her. 'I'll get her back later.' he thought before he turned his attention back to Thom

Thom taught a lively lesson that day, he'd taught the healers how to roughly secure a broken arm with a small spell and a few other small tricks. The class was soon over, Thom dismissed everyone. Christopher, Aylssa and Bryant being the last students out.

"We better move guys," Bryant said "we've got enough punishment work for now..."

"I don't have any punishments" Christopher stated, but that earned a punch in the stomach from Aylssa. "stop bragging" she advised

"exactly," Bryant said and elbowed his shorter friend "we'll just have to get some for you then goody goody."

"Not possible" he squeaked, he was just regaining his breath.

"Why not?" Bryant challenged "You can't suck up to every teacher!"

"It's impossible" Aylssa said.

"When's the last time I got stable duty, or had to work at the armory?" Christopher asked.

Aylssa stood there baffled. "I..I..can't remember"

"Have you ever?..."

"Nope"

Bryant shook his head. "You're unbelievable...we're squires! We were once pages...I think you'd be the only one in the history of the chivalry system to not BE punished!"

Christopher grinned.

"Anyway, where *are* we headed? I'm just following smarty here..."

"Mathematics"

Aylssa groaned. "My WORST class.."

"Nooooo," Bryant said and whacked his forehead "I swear that priest has it in for me...I'm never going to see anything other than the stables and the armory..."

"Now you know how I feel every time I take the wrath of my father for you"

"You don't' do it all the time..." Bryant said, lying through his teeth "well, I don't ask you to anyway..."

:

She sighed, she wouldn't win. They arrived in the class and sat down in the back.

The old priest looked over his seeing glasses tiredly "Oh no," he said under his breath as he saw Bryant walk in "this is going to be a long lesson."

Christopher sat there intently, paranoia pulling at his conuious. He had a feeling his "friends" would try to get him in trouble.

"Well, my learned students, shall we recap on yesterdays work?" the priest said standing up to pace around the front of the room.

Aylssa kept her eyes lowered. -Please don't call on me - she thought rapidly.

Priest Jiram grinned, purposely looking for students who were trying to look like they weren't there "Alyssa, could you please inform us of the major problem of yesterdays class?"

"Uh.." she tried to remember. "I don't know.."

"Really? Well perhaps your friend beside you there could tell me," Jiram said gesturing to Christopher

"Finding the square route of 3728"

DISCLAIMER- we do not own any TP chars. The only chars owned by us or Aylssa, Bryant, Christopher and Shaylee and the Priest dude.


	3. Chapter 3

Aylssa gawked slightly at the Priest. "I don't know.."

Priest Jiram sighed and turned to Christopher. "Do you know the answer?"

"61" Christopher answered.

"Very good Christopher"

Aylssa sat there staring at her friend...How did he do that!?

"Very good." Jiram said, looking around the room "I hope the rest of you got that answer." he walked back to the front of the room.

Bryant poked Christopher 

"You are a freak you know that."

"I agree with that," Aylssa piped in.

Christopher just glared at them and then put his attention back on the Priest.

Jiram sat down and leafed through some papers, then wrote a board of questions up. 

"Do these, and I don't want any of you stealing Christopher's answers off him."

Aylssa scowled. This priest knew her too well...

"Well I'm not going to get it done then." Bryant said resignedly "What about 'helping'?" he called to the priest

"That is fine, within reason." Jiram said, not even bothering to look up to see whom it was who spoke.

Christopher sighed as he saw the evil grin Aylssa was giving him.

"We'll have to work together...or steal Christopher's brain." Bryant said to Aylssa

"I think with a little surgery we can steal his brain..."

"Exactly..." he motioned to his friends' scalp "A little cut here, slice a bit off there, and we'll be home free."

Christopher mocked extreme fear. 

"noo!! Not my beautiful mind"

Bryant raised an eyebrow "I don't believe a mushy grey thing is beautiful Christopher."

"Its not grey...is it?" Aylssa asked.

Bryant nodded. "I have seen it," he whispered softly in a mocking voice "it was huge."

Aylssa's eyes went wide. "You SAW IT!?!?"

She screamed in the class, disturbing all the other squires who had been working on the math problems on the board.

"Yes!" Bryant's eyes matched Aylssa's for size 

"Alyssa!" Jiram thundered "and I suppose it was Bryant too. Please be QUIET!"

Christopher just covered his face, his friends were such embarrassments.

"Is that possible?" Aylssa whispered quietly, but loud enough for Jiram to her hear.

"I would I think it should be, Alyssa, and unless you wish me to add more work to your famous punishment list, I suggest you try." Jiram said, not looking up.

"Eep"

Bryant smothered a laugh "I'll make sure she's quiet," he told Jiram. "It's not just her I'm worried about." The priest said with a raised eyebrow

"Now, back to work!"

Aylssa pointed a finger at Bryant and laughed mutely.

Bryant narrowed his eyes. 

"So what about that help my friend?" he said, turning his attention to Christopher who was working away despite them

"Later"

"Harrumph" 

While Bryant badgered Christopher, Aylssa was asking the guy next to her for help and was getting it.

Bryant sighed loudly.

"This isn't going to be a fun night for my homework," he said as the bell chimed for lunch.

"I'll help yah," Aylssa laughed as She and Bryant darted down the halls to lunch. The main thing on Aylssa mind was food.

"Food, food, wonderful food..." Bryant hummed as he walked swiftly down the hall.

Everyone parted for Aylssa and Bryant, they were the Squires no one really messed with or they were friends with the two.

"Outa the way," Bryant said, pushing through the denser part of the lunch line "I need my food. Lots of it." he told the serving man.

Aylssa nodded in agreement. Her mouth curved into a smile and the serving man piled food onto her plate. She hungrily sat down at her table and immediately started eating.

Bryant gave Christopher a mischievous grin "And now we enter my arena. Eating. It's the only thing I do better than you...well, not thinking of your failed attempts at jousting."

Christopher glared at his friend. "Shut it Bryant and eat"

"I assure you," Bryant said, mouth half full of bread "I will."

Aylssa laughed.

"Do you think they found anything new on the princess yet?" Christopher asked solemnly.

Bryant snorted undignified "Of course they would have, they're The Guards." he said unseriously, and then sobered "I hope so."

"Bryant, seeing that you were most likely the last person to see the princess their most likely will be questioning you a lot" Christopher pointed out.

"Well-I don't know alright," Bryant said, standing up, the jovial mood shattered, his voice rising in volume "I wish so badly I knew but I don't."

Aylssa looked up at Bryant. "Calm down" she said kindly.

He raised his eyebrows, about to rattle of in a yelling spree but he sat. Yelling at his friends wasn't going to help Shaylee.

"Do you think the king would let us help?" Christopher asked quietly.

"Ronald?" Bryant sniffed "why would he tell a couple of squires about the top secret information?"

"Bryant, we're not just a couple of squires! Our parents are in direct contact with him almost everyday"

Bryant wrinkled his nose, considering. Sure his mother and father, and of course Cleon and Owen, Christopher's father, were in contact with King Ronald all the time. But would that mean they could break the rules?

Aylssa watched her friend carefully. He only wrinkled his nose when he thoroughly thinking some over. 

"We could ask my mum to go to Ronald, she'd see the injustice in our not knowing," Bryant said, half-shocking himself with his thoughtfulness "that might help."

Christopher nodded in agreement.

"We have to be careful how we say it though. Your mother has temper and would we really want to relive a King Jonathon and Alanna fight?" Aylssa stated.

"We're skating on thin ice as it is I suppose," Bryant said, still thinking

"Very thin ice"

Aylssa finished the last bit of food that had once been on the plate.

"I'm sure she'll be alright about it...as long as we get someone trustworthy to ask her," Bryant said resuming eating his apple "I may be her son, but I'm not a very good rule abider." he turned to look at Christopher

Christopher looked at Bryant. "Me?"

"Yes you."

"Doubt it, Aylssa would do better at it, I always get all twitchy when I'm around your parents" Christopher admitted.

"Fine, fine," Bryant said, waving his hand dismissingly "Aylssa can do it then."

Aylssa laughed. "I have no choice do I?"

"Of course not."

"When am I going on my mission?" 

"After supper?"

"Okay"

"Bell is going to ring" Christopher noted as went and put his try away.

Aylssa followed Christopher and put her try up too.

Bryant nodded and followed the others. "Where to now?"

"Training!" Aylssa said gleefully. She had fun during training even though it was one of the toughest training since Sir Wyldon.

Bryant brightened significantly; this was his only chance to be better at something than Christopher was.

Christopher's happy attitude dropped instantly. "Fun..yay" he said depressingly.

"Don't worry," Bryant said, poking his friend "perhaps you'll be paired off with one of the easier squires this time"

Aylssa laughed. "Nope, I put both of the easiest squires to fight in the infirmary last week"

"Typical." Bryant snorted

"I'm doomed!" Christopher wailed as they got out onto the training ground.

"You'll be fine, just keep your eyes open when you're doing staff work this time"

Aylssa smirked. "That's a good idea"

"Sure is...and your feet aren't glued to the ground you realise" Bryant said taunting his friend.

Christopher blushed deeply. "Just shut up"

Bryant nodded, realising he should shut up

"Squires, get your horses and mount up," Cleon was saying to the group of squires near him "Move it-get your horses!" he bellowed at the incoming late group

Aylssa glanced at her father and quickly set up her saddle of her horse and mounted up. She didn't like getting her father angry.

Christopher with hands shaking put a saddle of his tawny brown horse that was called Yeris. He slipped up a few times but finally got it and mounted up.

Bryant grimaced, riding wasn't his strongest point. 

He mounted atop of his finely boned mare, and rode out to where Cleon was.

Aylssa stopped right behind Bryant and Christopher near her.

"Alright everyone," Cleon said, now in a considerably happier mood, as even the late squires had been quick to saddle up "today we're practicing charging at the quatrain again."

Aylssa was just waiting to hear Bryant groan. 

Bryant pulled a face, and sighed deeply

Christopher and Aylssa laughed at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I know its very tiny but since I got out of school for the summer I've been lazy and have been sleeping later. I have not been able to get hold of CricketPixie as often so less RP but at soon as school starts up I'll be having to get up earlier than last year so I'll be able to RP longer. Sorry -Kat

"Poor Bryant"

Aylssa laughed.

Bryant glared at her as Cleon finished ordering around the rest of the group. "Go to it." He said and rode off towards the equipment.

"Try not falling off this time" Aylssa advised, as she went head on at the quatrain, hitting it squarely and riding back into line.

"Fine fine," Bryant said under his breath, and tried to get to the very back of the line.

Christopher went towards the quatrain warily, but his horse sped up quickly, to quick and when Christopher's sword hit the mark he was thrown off.

"Not again," Bryant muttered, dismounting and going to cheek if his friend was all right.

He muttered something about how he hated riding.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I don't like riding much either Christopher but it only lasts for so long." Bryant said boldly

Christopher sighed.

"Come on, mount up and try it again." Cleon called in a slightly more pleasant tone

"Must I?" he pleaded.

"Just once more, and then you can sit out for a minute." Cleon conceded.

Christopher shot up from the ground, jumped onto his horse, his sword raised level. He clucked at his horse's side, the horse sped up and Christopher hit the quatrain perfectly.

"Now?"

Cleon smiled lightly "Yes. And very good."

"I'll be in the libraries " He said and went off to clean his horse and study.

"Typical." Bryant said loudly.

"Shh" Aylssa said punching Bryant. 

"I'm wounded." He said theatrically, and fell forward onto the horse's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh" Alyssa said punching Bryant. 

"I'm wounded." He said theatrically, and fell forward onto the horse's neck.

"You're going to get more hours," Alyssa whispered to him. "And if you do that you'll never be able to you rescue our dear princess...not that you'd ever do that. Too chicken" And with that declaration she went once more towards the quatrain and hit it perfectly, but lost her balance on the horse and fell off.

She stood up, her face a deep red.

Bryant snorted "Yeah, right. At least I can stay on my horse."

Alyssa glared at him and got back up on her horse. "Only half of the time though"

"Half is better than a quarter, my dear friend," Bryant replied sarcastically "Was that the bell?" he held a hand to his ear theatrically "Are we free of this torture?"

Across the yard, Cleon called the pages and squires to untack their horses.

"We have staff training next to you twit," She said as she walked her horse into its stall and started to untack it.

"Uh, yes, of course we do," Bryant said, trying to hide his mistake in a load of babble. "You know I'm not as stupid as I sound sometimes," he said to his horse as he quickly untacked her.

"Yah..Yah..Anyways I'm surprised you forgot. Your better at staff practice than I am" She said quietly then walked out of stables. She hated admitting people were better than her at some things.

Bryant grinned to himself. He loved it when people admitted he had the upper hand on some things. "Well then," he said proudly to his horse and he finished up.

Alyssa grabbed her staff and warmed up a little bit then stood in line with the other squires.

Bryant quickly rushed in and got his staff, and squeezed into the line next to Alyssa.

She waited for her father to start shouting orders.

"Just a warm-up drill to start," Cleon barked, his voice never did cope well after jousting "pair up!"

Alyssa looked at Bryant. "Partner?"

Bryant grinned "Of course. Just remember not to look at your feet too much,"

"Shut up" She growled.

"Alright, alright," he conceded, "I'll be nice."

"I can match you with staffs I just can't be stronger than you"

"Fair enough," Bryant said, beginning the exercise

Alyssa copied him perfectly.

"You know," Bryant said between sticking a jab at Alyssa "we should really figure out what we're doing soon."

"What do you mean Bryant?"

"The princess. The Plan. That thing." he said 

"Oh.. I don't know. You're actually going to try and find her and save her?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You've really meant her twice. So you two shared a moment..Why risked your life, when there are many knights already looking for her. You could be denied your knight hood if you do this"

"So?" Bryant shrugged it off "Since when have I been reasonable?"

"Come on Bryant.."

"It'll be fine. We'll get some information, and we'll go and get her-its not like we're stupid."

She sighed and quickly got a hit on Bryant, right on his left side.

"Hey!" Bryant exclaimed, returning the favor quickly "We'll avoid confrontation...we'll...sneak around...we're less obvious that the knights that are looking for her."

"You actually believe that two squires can find a princess that no one else can find...?"

"Three," Bryant corrected "and don't forget who our parents are. We're obviously superior to the other knights." he chuckled at himself.

"Christopher will not come with us and you know that!"

"What if we trick him?"

"No. Noo! Bryant he'd be like shunned from his family if he doesn't become a knight"

"You have a point,...so it's just me and you then hey,"

"Yah.." Alyssa got quieter and her hits become more focused as her father walked towards her and Bryant.

Cleon nodded "Getting better squires, now, speed it up."

She nodded and quickened her pace.

"Good good," Cleon said, in a tone that could have meant he was praising any of the squires around him. It wasn't very well known that Cleon was actually very proud of his daughter.  He continued down the line

Alyssa sighed and continued the intricate staff work. 

Bryant bit his lip subconsciously as he continued to block and return Alyssa's movements

"Ready to give in yet?"

"Maybe," he said, "maybe not."

Alyssa tried harder, the force in her blows increasing.

"Alright, alright," Bryant said, as her staff connected solidly with his knee.

Alyssa stopped. "Bryant are you okay?"

He nodded "Yeah. I've had worse." Quickly he tried to take a step, and was relieved when it wasn't especially painful.

"Maybe..I should see if you should take a break?"

Bryant shook his head "Nah, I'll be fine. Hurts less if you don't stop." He picked up his staff again

She smirked and started to hit her staff against his rapidly.

Bryant quickly returned the strokes, hoping he was right about his uninformed diagnosis on his knee.

Alyssa when her father would change the staff routine they were doing.

"Switch drills squires-remember big sweeping movements," Cleon called out

Alyssa tried to do the sweeping movements but there were mistakes in every movement. 

"Come on Alyssa," Bryant said, hoping to help her correct her movements before Cleon glanced over again "its really not that bad, watch me," he demonstrated slowly "now you try."

Alyssa tried. "I don't know...why I can't get this move"

"You'll get it in time," Bryant consoled "its not like we're all instantly brilliant at this stuff."

"We've been doing this move since we were pages though Bryant"

"Well you'll get it soon enough," 

"Highly doubtful"

"Its' just one move,"

"I have..to be perfect," She whispered.

Bryant smiled "You're perfect enough"

"What ever you say.."

"Yeah, it is hey" Bryant grinned "Cleon will be proud of you no matter what anyway,"

"Not that he'd ever show it though"

"Some parents have odd ways of showing things, like my mother-she calls me a fool half the time, but I know she thinks I'm wonderful,"

"Bryant..you are a fool though," She laughed. "I meant that nicest sense though"

"Hmm," he grinned "I'm just going to take your word for it then."

"You better!"

"But I always do," Bryant scoffed "well, about most things anyway."


End file.
